<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snowed In by beifongsbitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28039629">Snowed In</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/beifongsbitch/pseuds/beifongsbitch'>beifongsbitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Bending (Avatar), F/M, Fluff and Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, Swearing, Tags Are Hard, They're adults, dont break the ice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:20:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28039629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/beifongsbitch/pseuds/beifongsbitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a blizzard that cuts the power and keeps everyone in their houses. </p><p> </p><p>Tokka weekend- Day 2: competitive games/cuddling</p><p>i dont own atla</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Toph Beifong &amp; Sokka, Toph Beifong/Sokka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Snowed In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Please don’t fall. Please don’t fall. Please don’t fall.” Sokka mutters under his breath. He stares at the game in front of him intently, holding the little plastic hammer over a single block of the fake ice.Tapping the plastic cube lightly, he watches it lower slowly with each tap. After about six or seven gentle hits, the ice cube falls onto the ground. Sokka stops holding his breath and sits back. “Toph, It’s your turn.”</p><p>“Yeah, I fucking know.” She takes her turn. It didn’t all collapse. Sokka picks up the little hammer and repeats what he did last round. </p><p>The entire game was plastic, so Toph not being able to see them had to think of a way to get around this, without making the cubes too heavy. Sokka. The Idea Guy, thought of an ingenious plan. Putting a light layer of glue, they sprinkled a little bit of sand on the inside, it was a really thin layer so it didn't weigh the blocks down. Boom. Problem solved.</p><p>Friday nights were usually spent drinking and watching Netflix. This Friday was different, there was a snowstorm, a really bad one. There was an insane amount of snow, enough to wipe out a few power lines and cause a blackout for God knows how many people. </p><p>You’d think the waterbenders would just bend it out of the way. But apparently there was too much for very few waterbenders in Republic City to be able to clear it out. The only people that could bend all of the snow away were Aang and Katara. Unfortunately, they were in the Fire Nation doing political avatar-y stuff. So, for now, they stayed home and played games.</p><p>A battery powered lantern sits next to a half empty bottle of tequila and a box of Sprite. They may be stuck at home without power, but that’s a perfect opportunity to get drunk. The blackout started a day and a half ago, so they played (almost) every game. Playing cards with a blind person doesn’t really work. They played all the games they could, thanks to Sokka’s impeccable problem solving skills if he does say so himself. Little does he know, it’s gonna come back and bite him in the ass.</p><p> </p><p>After another few rounds, Sokka hit a wrong cube that sent everything to the ground.<br/>
“Ugh! That’s like the thirtieth time you’ve beat me.” He scoops the pieces back into the box and places it on a shelf behind them. “You could’ve just let me win one time,” he grumbles.</p><p>Toph only giggles at his pouting. “Well, you should have just played a little better.” </p><p>Continuing his bitching, “I spent all my brain power making the games playable for you, and this is how you betray me?” He says with overly-dramatic mock offense. “I even stole a few pebbles from the fake plant in the hallway! I’ll have you know attaching earth to all the--” A sudden wave of realization hit him. “Holy shit. You used bending to win all the games.”</p><p>“Well, to be fair, you kind of walked yourself into that one.” She laughs. Being exposed as a cheater seemed to have no effect on her. “And why are you surprised? You helped me scam all those dudes in the Fire Nation.”</p><p>“I’m not a dude from the Fire Nation.”</p><p>“No shit. But I promise I will not use bending to cheat in any of our games tomorrow.” He can’t see it, but she’s crossing her fingers behind her back.</p><p>“Hmph. Fine.”</p><p>The lantern was starting to get dimmer and flickered a few times. He turns it off and grabs his phone, quickly glancing at the time before shutting it off completely. </p><p>“It’s 10:30, we should probably get ready for bed.” He stands up but he stumbles and wobbles as he tries to walk. Maybe he was a little bit drunker than he thought. The lack of light did not help. Toph is unbothered by the pitch blackness of the room (for obvious reasons), while Sokka feels his way around the house, trying not to run into anything. Toph must’ve noticed his struggle, so she grabs his arm, leading him through the dark.</p><p>“The blind leads the sighted.” She quips. “Oh, how the tables have turned.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hiiiii:D this ones v short and it's definitely not my best work but this one was kinda rushed:// ill probably write another fic w this prompts </p><p>anyways, lmk what u think.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>